That Smirk
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Lily is up to something and James hates being left out of the loop. However, when he becomes insistent on finding out what she knows, the red haired girl shows him exactly who he belongs to.


James Potter loved getting on Lily Evan's nerves. It was a favorite hobby of his. However, lately, every time he attempted to do something to irritate her, she would just give him a strange look and smile slyly, like she knew something that he didn't. James Potter did not like to be left out of the loop.

Sirius told him flat out that he was paranoid. Remus smiled and told him to stop bothering her. Peter suggested that maybe she thought his pranks childish and immature. So now, James sat in the Gryffindor common room, alone, sulking.

He knew that Lily was up to something. It didn't matter what anybody said. He just knew it. Hearing the scratching of a quill, he turned around and saw the very object of his thoughts sitting there, in a corner of the room, writing on a piece of parchment. She was wearing the same smile she gave him these days. It was unnerving.

He gritted his teeth and stared at the back of her head, till she let out an annoyed sigh, "What do you want, Potter?"

She hadn't even turned around to look at him. A little irritated, he wandered over to where she was sitting and looked at her till she was forced to look back. Her tone was polite, if not a little forced, "Is there something I can help you with, Potter?"

"No."

He kept staring at her, and she raised a brow, "Do I have something on my face, then?"

"No."

She was silent for a few seconds, "Good. Then stop staring at me. Don't you have to go ruin someone's day or something?"

"I know you're up to something, Evans."

Lily stilled and then her entire demeanor relaxed and that irritating smirk settled on her lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

James growled and ran a hand through his already messed up hair, "Yes, you do. You're up to something, and I plan on finding out."

Lily shrugged elegantly, still smiling, "You're too paranoid."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" She asked, curiously.

"That smile. That little smile that says that you know something that I don't and I. Don't. Like. It."

Leaning forward, she grinned, "Maybe I do know something."

"Tell me."

"Make me."

That smile again. He wanted it off her face. Very quietly, he murmured, "I have my ways of finding out, Evans."

There was strange look in her eye and that smile just became more annoying, "I doubt that."

He lost it. James Potter actually lost his cool for once. He wanted her to stop smiling at him like that. It made his blood boil. It made him feel strange, that one smile. He grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed his lips against hers.

She seemed taken aback at first, and he wondered whether she would pull away and smack him. To his surprise, she buried her hands in his head and kissed him back. It was heavy, hot, filled with sensations. Blindly, James threw everything off her desk and grabbing her by her waist, he deposited her there. His lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck, before seeking her mouth again. She opened her lips and he took possession. It was like diving into a hot furnace. Every part of him felt alive.

To his surprise, she growled, and pulled on his messy locks, forcing his head backwards. Latching her mouth onto his throat, she suckled like a babe, before biting. It wasn't a soft bite. It was hard, as if she was marking her property. He cried out in pain and pleasure, as she sucked fiercely at the slowly forming hickey. He was completely pliant in her hands.

When he tried to kiss her again, she growled and he stopped, letting her do as she pleased. His mind was foggy with pleasure and shock. She thrust her tongue in his mouth aggressively, both tongues fighting for domination. He won, and as he nibbled on her ear, her neck, her jawline, he found the control he had over her exhilarating.

Finally, they pulled back, both panting. His eyes were glazed and she smirked, before hopping off the desk. Pulling him forward by his tie, she spoke, insinuating every syllable, "I'm through playing games, Potter. Hit on one more girl, and you'll wish you had never been born. This hickey," She ran a finger over the bruised skin, gently, "means you're mine. And. I. Don't. Share."

With that, she released him, flipped her hair, and walked into the girl's dormitory, leaving behind a flustered and turned on Gryffindor. James looked at the ground in a dazed manner and saw the parchment Lily had been writing on. He bent down to pick it up, when the words on it caught his attention.

_'I would advise you not flirt with Annabelle again, Potter.'_

James Potter smirked.

**A.N: I love this pairing. Adore it! Adore it! Adore it! Oh, and for any of you who read 'More than Life itself', my other James/Lily pairing, I would ask you to read it again. I changed the story slightly, edited it, and made it a little better. You don't have to review, but I would love it if you reread it. It's much better now. **

**And leave a thought or so. This was just a random one shot, floating in my mind. People have muses. Why don't I have one?**


End file.
